Zosia March Pregnancy Story
by HolbyCityPony
Summary: Zosia finds out that she is pregnant. Jac, Jonny, Guy and Zosia are sent on a course to train others in cardiotheratics and neuro-surgery at another hospital, but what will happen when a heavily pregnant consultant, a hormonal doctor and two men go on a once in a life time trip!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my firt FanFiction so I hope you enjoy, please review...**

CHAPTER 1

"Urgh," Jac stated as she waddled her way out into the car park of Holby City General Hospital,"I have always hated Winter. Why did it have to snow today of all days?" She questioned her F1 Zosia March.

"I don't know, I'm not the one who controls the weather aroud here." Zosia replied sarcastically, earning herself a glare from her mentor. "Please slow down Ms. Naylor I can't keep up." Although the consaultant was nearly 32 weeks pregnant, Jac could still easily out run her F1s.

"Why do you want to keep up with me anyway, I'm just going home to get some peace and quiet?" Jac almosted seemed to slow down now as she became closer to her car,"I will see you tomorrow Dr. March."

Whilst Zosia endured the 20 minute walk home from work, she was thought of when her period was due. She was late, by four or five days. Two wouldn't ususally bother her but as it was so late, she began to panic. She would have to walk down the highstreet to get back to her and her two house mates, Dominic Copeland and Aurther Digby's, flat, so she decided to stop off at the chemist to pick up a pregnancy test. After buying it she quickly stuffed it into her bag out of sight from passers by.

As Zosia got through the door, she was questioned by the boys about where she'd been as she was almost an hour later than usual, all she explained was that she was held up in theatre and had to tidy the nurses station (only that wasn't the whole truth). the oys stared back and Dom plucked up the courage to speak,"Well why don't you sit down and we could have some dinner and some wine?"

"I think I'll pass tonight thanks Dom, I'm just gunna go to bed, I won't be good company." Zosia walked out of the lounge and down to her room. There she took out the pregnancy test and twiddled the box between her fingures, and then just threw it on her bedside table, Dom and Aurther had the manners not to just enter her room. Dom and Aurther were playing cards in their living room, obviously they weren't getting anywhere as both of them were sore loosers and kept accusing one another of cheating.

"Nice 10 of diamonds Dom," Zosia stated as she walked past and into the kitchen.

"Oi, that's cheating Zosia!" Aurther was serious.

"Well you blindingly hate cards so why are you even playing it?" Zosia said sarcastically before taking her glass of water back to her bedroom. "Night guys." She happily left the two boys muttering between themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoyed the last part but I think it will a long and slow moving fanfic. Hope to update at least everyday. :)**

CHAPTER 2

Zosia woke early the next morning as she was called in the middle of the night by her darling father, Guy Self, to report to his office first thing. She dragged herself out of bed and as she opened the door to go to the bathroom she noticed the pregnancy test on her bedside table.  
The box was quickly picked up and taken the the toilet.

Whilst performing the test, Zosia was rudely interupted.

"Zosh is that you?" Dominic's voiced whispered throught the door making Zosia jump out of her skin."Hurry up, I'm bursting." But Zosia was too busy looking at something else, the test she the word **POSITIVE.** She was pregnant.

"Come on Dr March keep up, I'm 32 weeks pregnant and I can still walk fater than you!" Jac Naylor was ushering her F1 to hurry up. "We've been called into 'Daddy's' office." Zosia, not feeling herself, lagged behind both Jac and Jonny.

"Are you alright?" Jonny asked in his soothing Scottish accent.

"Yeah probably just the surprise of not being able to sleep again, I guess?" Zosia replied.

"Your Bipolar better not be affecting you again?" Jac called from up ahead.

"I hope not." Zosia muttered under her breath.

As the three got to the CEO's office, they straightened out their scrubs, Jac and Zosia both in blue and Jonny in the turquoise.

"Come in." They entered."Ah my three favourite people! take a seat" Mr Self offered.

"I'd rather stand." Jac replied declining his offer, still thinking that she's incharge.

"Well, I have called you here today to tell you that you're going on a trip as tutors and helpers to the St. Oscor's General Hospital in Cardiff."

"Can we have time to think about it?" Jac says crossing her arms around her bump.

"Um, not really, you have been chosed and we will be leaving forst thing on Monday."

"We?" Zosia questioned.

"Yes. You, Ms Naylor, Nurse Maconie and I" Guy retorted.

"You?"

"Oh dear Dr March is going to throw her toys out of her pram because daddy coming on a works trip with her." Jac said sarcastically. Zosia looked as if she was about to burst into tears, she hated for her father to see her cry, so she turned on her heels and sprinted out of the door and down the hallway.

Jac found Zosia in the peace garden with a tear stained face but not showing any water works.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was supposed to be me with the hormones!"

"Jac um, it's not just you with the hormones anymore." Zosia wanted Jac to guess the rest.

"How far gone are you?"

"10 weeks i think." her eyes were tearing up again.

"Come here you." Jac Naylor giving out hugs, unbelievable.

It was Monday morning, at the crack of dawn the 3 doctors and the nurse had gathered at the hospital enterance to take the taxt to the trainstation.

"I think I need the toilet again." Jac exclaimed.

"You've just been!" Jonny was astonished.

"Yes,but your daughter thinks my bladder is a football." The car arrived soon after to take them to the train station. "This journey's gunna be a nightmare." Jac stated the obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG just realised that the chapters are so small. This one will be short too. BTW, if I make a spelling mistake I tend to leave it because WordPad is a butthole...**

CHAPTER 3

An hour into the journey, there had been two loo stops, constant bickering between Jac and Jonny who were sitting in the front, and snoring from guy in the back. Zosia just tried to put her new news to the back of her mind and just concentrate on the lyrics of the song, although she kept self consiously touching her flat stomach.

"Right Zosia, I think it's time we had some breakfast." Jac called into the back. "We're getting hungry!"

"Um yeah I suppose." Zosia replied quietly. "Dad? Dad? We're stopping for breakfast, Dad?"

"Ah yeah, um what?" Guy awoke from his slumber.

"We're stopping for breakfast Mr Self." Jonny answered whilst trying not to take his eyes off the road.

The four travelers stopped in the next services, they got out of the car and headed to the building. Jac was seriously trying to keep herself together as she was desperate to go to the toilet so she went waddling off, Zosia followed deciding she might as well go to. As they entered they building, the strong smell of coffee hit Zosia's nose.

"I...I...think I'm gunna be sick." Zosia ran off to the toilets with her hand against her mouth.

"Zosia, Zosia wait!" Jac went as fast as she could to go and catch up with the vomiting F1. The sound of wretching echoed through the empty toilet block, a drained Zosia came out of a cubical, Jac looked at her unsympathetically.

"Does your father know?"

"What do you think?" Zosia snarled.

"Oi, calm down!" Jac snapped. "I'm still the moody consultant ok?"

"Yeah sorry."

After breakfast, the road trip began again it was easily two o'clock before they arived at their cottage.

"It's stunning! Isn't it?" Guy was beaming, the others nodded and went to find their rooms."Ok guys, there are three rooms, I thought I could have one, Zosia have another and you two can.."

"Share! With him? I don't think so, I'n not sharing with this scottish nurse, not again look where it landed me last time." Jac protested whilst pointing at her huge bump beneth her.

"That's not fair you wan.." Jonny joined the arguement.

"Ok, Ok, I will share with Jac if she will allow?" Zosia looked towards her boss.

"Fine." Jac headed off towards the front door of the cottage; she opened the door and headed towards the twin room at the end of the hall, which conveniently, had on ensuite toilet.

"Well this is nice isn't it Ms Naylor?"

"You don't have to call me Ms Naylor whilst we're away you know Zosia. I hope you don't mind but there will be a baby hear soon you know? Can you put up with the crying?" Jac said kindly.

"I hope I can, I will have to put up with my own baby screaming and crying too soon so.." Zosia turned around see that her father was standing in the door way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked the cliffhanger! :) The hospital is going to be based like Holby general but just pretend that they're not the same.**

CHAPTER 4

 _Zosia turned around see that her father was standing in the door way._

"So then Zosia," Guy was obviously was disapointed in his daughter, and she was ashamed. "It's not that I don't like the thought of you being pregnant, it's that you didn't come and tell me."

"I'm sorry Dad, I was going to tell you, b-but I didn't know how." Zosia started to sob.

"Oh come her you." Guy engulfed his daughter in a warming bear hug. Zosia crfied her heart out. Jac turned and waddled out of the room and went to meet Jonny in the warm and cosy lounge.

"Is Zosia allright? I heard crying." Jonny asked

"Yeah just family problems I think." Jac responded. Jac then waddled into the kitchen and got out the tub of hot chocolate powder, and made Zosia a mug.

"Here Zosia, are you ok?" Jac asked as she walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah I suppose so." Jac handed her the cup of hot chocolate, it soon warmed Zosia through. she was feeling less self concious than before and even told Jac to tell Jonny that she was pregnant and lay off her, Jac agreed.

On the Tuesday morning, it was time for the first shift on the two wards. Luckly for Zosia, her father had been put onto the new Neuro-ward which ment she did't have to see him all day and talk baby names, but, she did have to spend her days with the heavily pregnant consultant who was still unluckly her boss and mentor, until she went on maternity leave (two weeks max. she'd said). Jonny was on shifts on all surgical wards so Borrow( where Jac and Zosia were) and Townsend( the other surgical ward). As Jac and Zosia arrived at the front doors, a nurse went past and asked if Jac was ok seeing that she was heavily pregnant.

"No thank you, we're fine but can you please show us to your CEO's office? we have an appointment." Jac said profesionally, she could see that the girl with dyed red hair and royal blue scrubs, which ment she would mean that she'd be one of Jac's nurses. "What's your name nurse?"

"umm, Margo..Margo Morris," She looked rather surprised."I'm sorry but what has this got to do with anything?" she asked.

"And you work on Borrow Ward- Cardiotheratics yes?"

"Ye.."

"Well I'm your new boss, Jac Naylor, but you can call me, Ms Naylor."

 **Hope this is ok, hope to post another tonight but only 1 or 2 at the weekend :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok it seems that some of you wanted Ollie to be inclued so I thought, well why not. I was thinking maybe Ollie could have left Holby and gone to work at St. Oscor's without Jac and that DO YA THINK!?**

CHAPTER 5

"Ok everyone, as many of you will know, you will be getting a new consultant on Borrow, a highly known elite cardiotheratic surgeon." Jac was enjoying this way too much Zosiawas thinking.

"Why is a pregnant woman giving us a lecture on our new boss?" A nurse quesstioned

"I am not just any surgeon you know? I am the best cardiotheratic surgeon in the country and with no due cause I introduce your new boss..."

"Well, where is she then."

"Right here." Ms Naylor replied to some of the witty coments she'd recieved."I am the new consultant. So I am going to put in a new rule here, NO COFFEE ALLOWED ON THE WARD AT ANYTIME." Zosia felt like this was for her but Jac had other ideas. "Can someone show to my office? Oh yes Nurse Morris you'll do." They walked to her new office, Jac turned around to see the redhead's face in her's. "Too close, oh and do not desturb me!" she turned arous and with a click of her fingers, the door was slammed in poor Margo's face.

"What a charmer." Margo muttered under her breath.

 **Have got ideas for if you want my idea up top to do in next chapter so a short and sweet one. (BTW i have uploaded 2 today) thanks for my review :):):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY :) !**

CHAPTER 6

Zosia walked down the hall way to the nurses station, she wasn't too fetched about the new coloured scrubs, steel grey. She was also rather cold so she had worn a long sleeved white top underneath. Zosia hadn't told anyone who the father of her baby was, because she didn't know who it was completly. All she knew was that he was a doctor from another hospital, on holiday he was the most sexiest man she'd ever met, good in the bedroom too, too good if you asked her. He had the most beautiful eyes.

"Right, Dr March?" the man in front of Zosia looked oddly familiar, he had to looked dead at her name badge pinned onto the pocket of her scrubs. "I'm Oliver Valentine, you're registrar so you need to respect me, ok?"

"I know you, don't I?" Zosia asked. "Did you spend a holiday in Holby? I deeply recognise you." Then it clicked."I need to talk to you, lunch, staff room, 12 o'clock."

"Ok see you there?!" Ollie was confused.

It had been a really calm morning, much more quiet than Darwin, Zosia had been treating only two patients one who needed a mitral valve replacement and one with a coronary artery bypass grafting surgery. At lunch, whilst waiting for Dr. Valentine, Zosia decided to text Dom;

 _HI Dom, how are you? Met a gorgeous man today, but he looks oddly familiar. was almost sick today on the ward when Ms Naylor was talking about coffee, just the thought makes me ugh. The journey yesterday was hell, I threw up in the service station and cried into Jac when I told my father I was pregnant. See you soon, Zosia x_

She had been sat there for over 30 minutes and he still haven't arrived, it was 12:45 and Zosia had to get back to work. As soon as she walked out onto the ward and to a new patient, when someone turned around and threw up all over her, she looked up and down herself.

"Can you take this man and check him over please, whilst I clear myself up." Zosia strode into the staff room and ripped off her scrub shirt and was just left in her tight top, she looked in the mirror to reveal a small round bump, Zosia smiled, rubbed it and replaced the scrub shirt.

The afternoon was just as easy as the morning and it was nearly clocking-off time. Zosia walked over to Jac's new office, she was layed on a sofa with her hand pressed into the bottom of her spine. she was almost crying from the pain in her back.

"Jac are you ok?"

"Do I look like it? It's my back i'm not in labour if that's what you think?" Jac snapped back, she got up, moaning like a fresian. Zosia noticed that Jac's bump had dropped condideratly.

"Jac your bump.."

"Is fine."

After work had finished, Jac and Zosia had gone home together to find Jonny and Guy already at home with tea cooking. Jac took her coat off, hung it up and then just slumped down in the arm chair.

"Dad can I have a word please?" Zosia asked.

"Yes of course, are you alright darling?" Guy replied. They walked into the kitchen.

"Touch my belly," Guy hesitated."It's ok go ahead." Zosia lifted up her shirt to reveal her small bump again.

"Oh Zoshie." Guy placed his hand on his daughter's stomach."It's beautiful!"

 **I feel like I should have Jac give birth in the next chapter and have some secrets revealed. Next xhapter will be the best yet. X :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews, this is only my first fanfic. SECRETS TO BE REVEALED. was going to be in the last chapter but didn't have time to write it last night :)**

CHAPTER 7

It had been alomost four weeks since Jac, Jonny, Zosia and Guy had arrived in Cardiff and Jac had started to experience Braxton Hicks, they were a common occurance, which had started to kick Jac out of theatre and stuck in her office doing paperwork. This had made her even mader than usual. One day during theatre, Zosia was assisting Jac with a mitral valve replacement when Jac started to experience severe Braxton Hicks.

"Ahhggghhh." Jac clentched her massive 37 week bump. "Agghh, stop it you."

"Ms Naylor, are you alright?" Zosia asked.

"What does it look like Dr March..Awwhhh" Jac retorted.

"Are you in labour?"

"Yes, page another surgeon and Jonny, we're off." the surgeon and Jonny arrive with in minutes. "Jonny stay here and assist, Zosia you're coming with me." Jac dragged Zosia away.

"Wait," Jonny called behind them."What do you mean, stay here? You're about to have my daughter."

"I don't want you there, I don't love you anymore, Jonny." Jac was almost in tears.

"No I'm not Jonny you're going!" Zosia didn't agree, when it's her time, she wants her father to be her birthing partner and maybe Jac too but not just a friend like Jonny.

"You don't make the decisions around her Zosia, it's up to Jac."

"And whilst you have been argueing, I am having contractions!" Zosia then took Jac onto Borrow ward, where Jac started pacing around rubing her stomach and pressing her hand into her spine.

"Why didn't you chose Jonny?" Zosia was almost shouting.

"I..I um... don't know, go get him please." Jac had tears in her eyes.

It was nearly three hours later on Borrow ward when Ollie started his shift.

"Ah the Ice Queen's got a day off then?" Ollie asked Zosia.

"No she's gone into labour and is down maternity." she replied. "I'm not worth having luch with then? Because I really need to talk to you."

"About what, I have five minutes?" Zosia grabbed Ollie by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him into theside room."You went on holiday to Holby right?"

"Yeah I suppose." He looked confused.

"Umm...you had sex with a girl, you remember?" Zosia knew.

"Yeah a pretty girl she was, so sexy!" She smiled. "So whats this got to do with it."

"You are the father of my baby."

"You!"

 **So how do you like it? Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well where do I start I quess we'll just go for it please R &R. (Thanks for all the reviews and reads :)) Medical knowledge will fail me a little here, I know some things but not loads.**

CHAPTER 8

Jac was in a bad place. She'd had an emergancy caeserean where she found that her baby only had a slim chance of living; her daughter had been born with a congenital heart defect, cardiomyopathy and cardiovascular disease. Jac being a cariotheracic consultant and surgeon, knew that she wasn't going to survive, she'd been lying there with an intubation tube stuck in her stomach, with a machine doing her breathing for her. Jonny had gone to see her many times but not dared to enter the room, Jac on the other hand was still in bed recovering from her major surgery which took place three short days ago. There was a knock on the door and  
Zosia walked in.

"Are you ok?" She asked, Jac just turned her head to look at the wall, not letting Zosia see the tears falling down her cheaks. "It's ok, I cried to you, you cry to me." Jac turned around showing her tear stained eyes, Zosia dropped her handbag and ran over to her heart broken friend, thay wrapped there arms around each other with Zosia's bump rubbing against what was left of Jac's, they cried together.

After her visit to Jac, Zosia had to go and start her shift up on Borrow, Ollie was already there and strode over to Zosia.

"Dr. March you are late, why?" Ollie questioned.

"Mr Valentine..I..umm,"She swallowed her tears." I went..to see Jac. She's broken, she didn't talk just cried." Zosia was finding it hard not to cry herself.

"I have worked with Ms. Naylor for many years and not once have I ever seen her not want to do something." Ollie responded." Do you know what's wrong with the little one?"

"She was born with a congenital heart defect, cardiomyopathy and cardiovascular disease, there is no chance she'll live." A tear rolled down Zosia's cheak. "I have never seen her so upset, it hurts me."

"I'm sorry I was so harsh to shout at you like that, anyway don't get so destressed, it will go straight to the baby." He said with a smile. Ollie was starting to get used to the idea of being a dad, Zosia had gone round his last night and descussed what was going to happen when the baby was born, and he'd managed to get her to stay the right round his.

Zosia was now nearly 18 weeks pregnant and it was really starting to show. Her steel grey scrubs had become increasingly tight over the last week or so and, to her relief, she'd lost her morning sickness but the coffee still made her stomach churn. She was about to take a break, when she saw Jonny being wheeled in on a stretcher, coughing blood into a cardboard bowl.

 **Enjoy xx Please R &R -Syd**


End file.
